Lily Potter and the Beginning of the Third War
by bookworm1517
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is about to go to Hogwarts where she will make unlikely friends: The Malfoys. What if Voldemort had a son? And the 21 year peace is about to be broken... Can Lily and her friends figure out the new threat in time? ABANDONED FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _THIS IS IMPORTANT! _So this is my first Harry Potter story. It is all about Harry and Ginny's daughter, Lily Luna and her friends. It takes place two years after the epilogue in DH so 21 years after Harry defeats Voldemort.**

**I have made some changes like the fact that there are four Malfoy children. This is mainly because I don't like the name Scorpius so I needed to add a new character or two. I know that technically McGonagall would no longer be headmistress but I didn't feel like finding someone else to do the job. There are a few other things that I will address at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That's J.K. Rowling. I own only the plot and a few of the characters but nothing else. Now I'm really depressed so please review to make me happy!**

**A/N 2 on 9/9/10: I made some changes to the names so yeah...that's the only thing! Thanks!  
**

* * *

Lily Potter and the Beginning of the Third War Chapter 1: Prologue

Lily was thrilled! She was finally leaving for Hogwarts in the morning. She shut her trunk and looked around the room one last time, everything was packed. She crawled into bed knowing she wouldn't sleep a wink. Right as her mind was drifting into unconsciousness her cell phone went off.

Lily lunged out of bed for the phone; she flipped it open to read the text message sent by her best friend, Cassi. The text said, "Come to the forest bring marshmallows," Lily grinned, s'mores!

She got up as quietly as possible and looked at the clock, 12:13. She changed into a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a sweatshirt. Lily opened her closet to reveal a stash her parents didn't know about. There was a single bag of jumbo marshmallows left amidst the pile of junk food. She seized it and went to the window.

The bed had pillows under the covers, arranged in the shape of a body, on the off chance that her parents peeked to check on her. Lily's room was in the highest tower of Potter Manor. They also owned approximately two miles of the surrounding land. In the west was a small forest, which happened to be the border between the Malfoy and Potter properties and it was off limits to all the kids of both families. (Not that the rebellious younger children actually obeyed).

She climbed out the window with her bag on her back. She cautiously climbed down the trellis and vines that ran up the side of the house. After a few minutes of work she was able to jump lightly to the ground and take off for the stables. Each of the Potter kids had a horse but they were in charge of feeding and grooming them as well as making sure they received enough exercise whenever they were at home.

Lily squeaked the door open and removed a saddle from the wall. She took an apple from a bin and went to the second stall. "Here Moon," she said as she held out the apple. Her horse, Moonlight, whickered and stepped up to the door. Lily fed her the apple and entered the stall to saddle her.

One day when she was nine years old Lily had been riding in the forest when she had met her best friend Cassiopeia Malfoy. They had introduced themselves and upon discovering they would both attend Hogwarts they decided to be best friends.

Over the next summer Lily had met Orion, the second Malfoy child. He was two years older than the girls and the twin to Scorpius. He thought he was the coolest person but Lily though he was an idiot.

She and Moon slowed down as they reached the trees. The night was cloudless and pristinely cool. The sky was studded with diamond stars and the full moon lit the shadowy ground. Lily dismounted and continued on foot to the clearing. She heard her friends before she saw them, a large fire was crackling in the crisp night and people were laughing. She walked into the clearing to find Cassi and her elder brother, Orion, sitting together. Cassi jumped up and helped to tether Moonlight to a tree.

"Did you bring them?" Cassi asked excitedly.

Lily looked worried, "Bring what?" She loved to mess with people, especially her brothers and Cassi; her mother said it came from her uncles.

"I swear I said to bring the marshmallows! We have everything else!"

Lily did her best to look mortified, "No you didn't! I don't have any…."

Orion spoke up then, "Relax Cass, she's just messing with you." He smirked as Lily glared at him.

Lily turned back to Cassi, "No, I'm not! And how would he know if I was? I would never be so mean to you!" She even managed to keep a straight face.

Cassi started to look confused, "Huh? Did you bring them or not?"

Lily sighed, "Yes, I did. Orion spoiled my fun though!" She pulled out the marshmallows and tossed them to Cassi.

The three friends sat around the blazing fire and ate s'mores. They talked about Hogwarts. Orion should have been going into his third year, but after sustaining a heavy bludger/Whomping Willow/Doxie incident along with an unyielding bout of flu, had been forced to miss the second half of second year. Ironically, his best friend had gotten so badly burned from a potion accident that he had to miss part of the year too. Both were forced to repeat second year.

Lily and Cassi were starting first year and had been practicing together since receiving their wands and books. Cassi understood the written theory of each spell. Her problem was actually performing the spells. Lily could do the spells but the actual theory was harder. Together they had mastered almost half of every book. Over the summer Orion had even started asking them for help on his homework.

Orion finished telling the story of Matt (his friend) making the pumpkin juice explode at breakfast while trying to Levitate the bacon. All three were rolling on the ground laughing when Cassi's phone went off. She had set an alarm for when they needed to go home. The three friends parted company slightly wary, who knew what the next year would do to their friendship.

* * *

The next morning came too early for Lily who hadn't gotten home until 3:00 in the morning. To get to King's Cross by eleven o'clock they needed to leave between 7:00 and 7:30. Lily had gotten up around five to be ready on time…

James and Albus stared when Lily walked into the kitchen with her trunk and bag. She had taken special care with her appearance since it was her first day at Hogwarts; she wanted to make a good impression. James was the first to speak, "Absolutely not! My baby sister is _not_ going to go for her first day of school looking like that."

Lily glared at him, "You have no say in what I can and can't do so shut up!"

James rounded on her, "Excuse me! I'm 15 and I know for a fact that if you weren't my sister I would be trying to jump you the first chance I got. There is no way in hell I am letting you dress like that!"

"James Sirius Potter! I never want to hear you using language like that again!" Ginny yelled as she entered the room. "In my opinion your sister looks nice and very grown up."

"No she doesn't! She looks like a skank!" James retorted.

Harry walked in and looked at his son then his daughter, "James do not ever call your sister a skank again. Apologize to her this instant. And Lily, you do look a bit grown up, maybe you should change…"

"I will not change! I look fine and I will thank you for not telling me what to do," Lily called as she walked out the door. The outfit in question was a short skirt that hit Lily mid thigh. She was wearing a tight, black tank top that hugged her small curves and drew attention to her red hair. The small amount of makeup she had on was enough for her parents and brothers to go ballistic and because her hair was pulled back she had nothing to hide her face behind.

The Potter family piled into their car and headed for London. The kids had all been crammed into the back seat together and Lily had ruined James' plan of messing with her because she had put her iPod on. Nobody could engage her in a conversation so James and Albus began talking about their plans for the year at Hogwarts. Both would be allowed to visit Hogsmeade this year and Albus couldn't wait!

The car ride took a little over three hours but they finally reached King's Cross Station. Everyone piled out while Harry went to find some carts for the luggage. The kids pushed the carts up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten before walking through it. On the platform they began to scan the surrounding area for their cousins. A squeal caused them all to turn and they saw a small, brown blob ran up to them.

Rose Weasley looked almost identical to how her mother looked when she was 13. They both had bushy brown hair but Rose had inherited her father's blue eyes. She tackled Albus in a hug (he was her favorite of her cousins). "Hey Rose!" Albus said. He was the quiet, bookish one of the family, James being the prankster, and Lily having both sides in her.

Ron and Hermione made their way over and the kids began to talk. Lily and Hugo were starting first year but they weren't very close so they listened as the older ones talked. Rose and Albus were excited because they finally got to visit Hogsmeade. James was being his normal self and trying to convince Rose and Albus that if they got too close to the Shrieking Shack they would be pulled inside and would never escape. By now they knew better than to believe him but they were still a bit nervous.

The adults walked up all wearing identical glares aimed at Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria. They were standing with their children: Scorpius, Orion, Cassiopeia, and Aquarius. Ron spoke first, "Rose, you did beat the Malfoy boys in everything right?"

"Yes Dad," Rose sighed. "But I'm still not sure it's fair that you compare me to Orion. He's in Gryffindor and ended up missing half of last year 'cause he got hurt so bad from Quidditch."

Harry grunted, "Maybe he's a good guy after all. Then again he is a Malfoy…. Where does he play for Quidditch?"

"Beater," Lily answered. Everyone turned to look at her. "Ummmm…. I heard somebody talking about it?" she offered up.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look, "Harry, Ron, don't hate the kids for what Malfoy did. They are completely different people," Hermione said.

Harry smirked, "I won't so long as our kids keep beating them in everything." All of the kids rolled their eyes at their parents antics.

"You know Dad, I like Orion, he's really nice and funny," Albus spoke up with James and Rose nodding behind him. "It sucked when he got hurt last year."

A whistle from the Hogwarts Express caused everyone to look up. After hugging their parents goodbye and promising to write, Lily and Hugo grabbed their trunks and headed for the train followed by the rest of the kids. Hugo looked at Lily and said, "Well I'll see you later. I'm gonna go find some friends."

Lily nodded, "Okay, see ya!" The two parted ways and Lily started looking for the Malfoys. She found Cassi and Orion standing with a guy she had never seen before two cars over.

Cassi grinned when she saw Lily and called, "Come on Lily, let's find a compartment!" The two friends walked off followed by the guys. They found an empty compartment and walked in. The four sat down and began introductions. "Lily, this is Matt Thomas, Orion's friend, the one who got hurt by the potion. Matt, this is Lily Potter, we've known each other for two years now." The two smiled at each other and said hello.

The four spent the train ride talking and laughing. When the trolley came by they bought a mixture of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and Chocolate Frogs. Several classmates who each stayed to talk for a while visited Orion and Matt. Later James and Albus stopped by to check on Lily. They claimed they were just "doing their job as older brothers" but Lily knew they were trying to embarrass her. In fact, she succeeded in embarrassing them.

As the surrounding countryside was swallowed into darkness and the lamps came on, Orion and Matt found themselves evicted from the compartment so the girls could change. The two stood outside laughing at the first years as they ran up and down the halls looking terrified.

When they saw a gang of Slytherins approaching they attempted to return to the compartment but found the door barred. Scorpius, Orion's twin brother, led the Slytherins. Orion swore they weren't related but their fair hair and similar faces proved it.

Scorpius was identical to his father at that age—complete with greasy, white blonde hair, gray eyes, and pale complexion. He had even mastered the trademark sneer and drawl, and had the ingrained hatred of Gryffindors.

Orion had slightly darker blond hair and his eyes were pale blue, he enjoyed pointing out that he was taller than his twin too. So far he was the first person of Malfoy blood to be in a house other than Slytherin in generations. It was Orion's hope that his younger siblings followed him out of Slytherin and preferably in Gryffindor but any other house was good.

As the Slytherins drew level the two bothers glared at each other, "I see you still lower yourself to the level of half-bloods," Scorpius remarked disdainfully.

The compartment door slid open and Lily and Cassi stepped out into the conflict. Scorpius looked at his sister, "Cassiopeia, you really shouldn't be sitting with the rabble. Come join us in our compartment…"

Cassi looked at him, "No." Lily and Matt snorted.

Scorpius turned to Lily, "Hmmm… Red hair you must be related to the Weasleys." Half of the train car was listening and/or watching the standoff by now. They always loved a good Gryffindor vs. Slytherin showdown.

James was only a few compartments away when he heard about the conflict and arrived to make sure Lily survived intact. When he arrived he found a standoff between Lily's compartment and a group of Slytherins. He sidled up and stood next to Lily, "You okay Lil?"

Lily gave him her best glare, "I'm fine James."

Scorpius sneered, "I was half right. Worse than a Weasley, the red haired bitch is a Potter!"

James, Matt, and Orion all reached for their wands to hex Scorpius but Lily beat them to it. She whipped out her eleven and three quarter inch elder with unicorn hair from a foal and said one of the most basic spells, "Stupefy!"

The train came to a jolting stop as the jet of red light slammed into Scorpius. The corridor erupted into chaos as students returned to their compartments. The Slytherins quickly woke Scorpius and took off with murderous glares at Lily.

Orion and Matt turned to Lily, "You shouldn't have been able to stun him! You're only a first year!"

Lily shrugged. James turned to her, "Lil, you shouldn't have done that. People are going to talk and then the whole school will know you're really powerful. And odds are that Scorpius is going to run screaming and crying to the teachers. You don't need detention right away."

"I don't care!" Lily said defiantly.

Orion smiled, "Don't worry James, Scorpius won't tell, he will simply try to get her back."

James sighed and the four heaved their trunks out of the train. Lily and Cassi pulled their trunks towards Hagrid. They joined a group of timid first years who stared up at Hagrid in awe and fear as he gave his customary call of: "Firs' years, this way!"

Lily smiled when she saw the half-giant, "Hey Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked down, "Hello Lily! How're you?"

"Wonderful! And you?"

"I'm swell. Me an' Olympe spen' the holidays down at one o' them beaches in Italy. Was just magnificen'"

When the platform had almost totally cleared, Hagrid ushered the first years towards the boats. "Four to a boat," he called.

Lily and Cassi clambered into a boat with two other first years. One jumped when the boat began moving, showing his surprise at magic. The girl beside him scoffed, "What are you? A mudblood?"

The boy looked down and mumbled, "What does that mean?"

Lily glared at the girl, "What are you? A pureblood?"

Cassi giggled. "Do you even know who I am/" the girl asked.

Cassi and Lily shrugged. "Nope!" they said together.

"And we don't really care," Cassi finished.

The boy giggled at the girl's face "I am Anastasia Zabini. Who are you?"

"Cassi Malfoy."

"Lily Potter."

Anastasia looked at them shocked, "A Malfoy getting along with a Potter? It's a disgrace to all purebloods!"

Lily continued to glare at Anastasia and turned to the boy. She smiled at him, "What's your name?"

The boy looked at bit scared, "I'm Taylor Fan. Why did she call me a mudblood?"

Lily turned away from Anastasia and said, "Mudblood means dirty blood, it's a foul name for someone who is muggle born, someone with non-magic parents. It's not something one usually hears in civilized conversation."

"Ummm… okay."

The conversation ended when Hagrid's voice echoed across the water, "Just aroun' here yer gonna get yer firs' look at the castle." He finished speaking and the boats came around the bend. Gasps escaped from the first years when they saw the medieval castle with a light in nearly every window, the doors flung open with a cheery glow, and the dark outline of the castle silhouetted on the starry night sky with a full moon behind. The boats bumped against the shore and Hagrid led the group into the castle to a room.

The first years stood in the room looking around nervously. They could hear the chatter from the rest of the school through the walls. A few students began whispering to their friends. The door in front of them opened and the noise of a thousand students rushed in. A small man came into the room and stood in front of the group. "I am Professor Flitwick. I teach Charms here at Hogwarts. Now…" he paused for dramatic effect. "In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats you must be sorted into your house. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

He nodded once and left. Everyone began whispering. Cassi and Lily looked at each other sadly. Taylor looked at them, "What house is good?"

"Gryffindor!" Lily said.

Cassi disagreed, "Ravenclaw!"

Lily clarified, "Essentially all the houses are good except for Slytherin. All the dark wizards came from Slytherin. Each house looks for different traits though so…"

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I'll probably be in Slytherin 'cause that's where my family has always gone. Well, not my brother so maybe I'll be lucky and end up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor…" Cassi said glumly.

Lily sighed, "My whole family had been in Gryffindor so I'll probably be there."

Flitwick came back in carrying a scroll, "Follow me please."

The first years left the safety of the room and entered the Great Hall. Silence descended upon the hall as the first years entered. Looking up at the ceiling the group was shocked to see the night sky. One girl towards the back of the group whispered to her neighbor, "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky."

In front of the staff table an old patched and frayed hat sat on a stool. The first years fidgeted and looked at the hat warily. Suddenly a tear along the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing:

"When I was new and barely sewn,

The Hogwarts Founders four

Decided to form a school

To educate young wizards.

'I'll teach the clever and the wise'

said fair Ravenclaw.

'I'll teach the bravest and the boldest'

said brave Gryffindor.

'I'll teach those of pure ancestry'

said great Slytherin.

'I'll teach the loyal and the lot'

said sweet Hufflepuff.

And so the founders taught the students

Until strife wormed its way in…

Gryffindor and Slytherin,

Once the best of friends

Turned to bitter rivals.

The disagreement turned so dark

That Slytherin left the group.

And thus the founders four were,

Whittled down to three.

When it came time for the founders to

Leave the school,

They left a way to sort each student.

Gryffindor whipped me off his head,

And stuffed me with some brains.

My job each year, to divide

The students into four.

I've yet to fail,

So do not fret, you're in good hands,

Though I have none-

For I'm a thinking cap!"

The Sorting Hat finished its song and the Hall burst into applause. Flitwick stepped up beside the stool and silence descended upon the hall, "When I call your name please step forward and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. After you are sorted, take a seat at your house table."

"Adams, McKenzie!" he called. A scared girl stepped forward.

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat.

Everyone cheered and the sorting continued. Clarke, Connor went to Ravenclaw: Fan, Taylor was in Ravenclaw as well: Finnigan, Aiden was in Hufflepuff: Finnigan, Bryce; Gryffindor: Finnigan, Colby; Ravenclaw: Finnigan, Derek landed in Ravenclaw: Finnigan, Emily headed to Gryffindor with her sister: Finnigan, Felix went to Hufflepuff: Finnigan, Gavin joined his brothers in Hufflepuff.

Then a girl wearing so much makeup she looked plastic with perfectly straight hair was called up, "Jenson, Jamie." She sat on the stool looking completely calm and collected, the hat barely touched her head when it roared, "SLYTHERIN!"

Eventually it was Cassi's turn. She walked up shaking and sat down. There was a long pause before the hat spoke, "Gryffindor!" The hall erupted. Another Malfoy, a pureblood Slytherin, had been placed in Gryffindor…

"Melonas, Alfred" became another Slytherin as did Milan, Tylee.

"Potter, Lily," Flitwick called. Lily walked up as calmly so she could and sat down…

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed. Again, the room cheered as Lily took her seat next to Cassi.

Smith, Daniel went to Slytherin. Stripes, Laurel headed to Ravenclaw where she sat next to Taylor Fan.

Hugo Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor and finally Anastasia Zabini went to Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall stood and the hall fell silent. "Before we begin the feast I have a few start of term notices. First, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Magic is prohibited in the corridors at all times. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that Fanged Frisbees are on the list of banned items; the full list is posted on his door. This year we would like to welcome a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to the school, Ted Lupin has agreed to teach this year. Thank you."

She took her seat and the golden plates on the table filled with food. Halfway through the first course the ghosts made their appearance. The first years were their usual shocked selves. Lily and Cassi felt that the meal was over too soon. The prefects, one of them was Peter Weasley (Percy's son), called the first years over and led them to the Common Rood.

When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady they were greeted by the usual expression, "Password?" she asked.

"Phoenix Feather," Peter said.

The painting swung open and the group clambered through the Portrait Hole. The Common Room was lit cheerily by the blazing fire. Chairs and couches around the area beckoned welcomingly. Two staircases led out of the room.

Peter allowed the first years a moment to gaze around at the red and gold bedecked room before he spoke, "These stairs lead to the dormitories. Boys, up the left stairs and first on the left, girls the same on your right."

The group dispersed as the genders headed to their dormitories. There were eight beds in the girl's dorm with trunks at the foot of each bed. Cassi and Lily were next to each other.

The introduced themselves as they prepared for bed. "I'm Bryce Finnigan," said the first girl. I have twenty-two siblings and I am the second of septuplets."

"I'm Emily Finnigan, I have twenty-two siblings and am the fifth of septuplets," the second girl announced.

Lily stood up, "I'm Lily Potter. I have two and a half brothers and am the only girl."

"A half?" Bryce asked.

Lily grinned, "Yeah, my dad's godson Teddy Lupin. He's like my brother but we aren't actually related."

Everyone giggled. "Isn't there a Professor here named Lupin?" a different girl asked.

"Yeah, that's Teddy," Lily said.

The girl who had asked about Teddy introduced herself, "I'm Miranda Thomas, I have one brother who is also in Gryffindor."

Cassi stood up, "I'm Cassi Malfoy. I have three siblings, of the two at Hogwarts only one is respectable and in Gryffindor."

A small girl sat up on her bed, "I'm Cynthia Krum, I'm an only child, and yes, my dad is the famous Quidditch player."

"I'm Ariana Longbottom," a shy girl murmured. "I have three siblings and my dad is the Herbology teacher here."

Finally, the last girl began to speak, "I'm Alyssa Mann and I have four siblings who are younger than me but I no one else is magic in my family…"

The eight girls chatted for a few more minutes and then clambered into bed. They fell asleep eager for their first day at Hogwarts to begin…

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

Deep in the forests of Albania a strange pair stood together. One was tall and slender the long black cloak hanging off in billowing folds. The other was shorter and more… defined… his cloak hugged him closely. The clearing they stood in was lit only by the light of the full moon; casting eerie shadows, it was the perfect setting for Dark magic. Tree branches drooped down like claws.

The larger of the two removed his hood to reveal a balding man in his late fifties. He rolled up his left sleeve and turned to the younger man. "Tom," he rasped. "It is time. All you must do is touch the Mark and call to the survivors. Those who can and wish to will Apparate to this spot immediately."

The younger man turned to face the other, "Rodolphus, I have told you not to call me Tom. My name is Voldemort. You would do well to remember that…" His voice was high pitched and cold. He looked almost identical to his father when his father was younger but he had inherited heavy lidded eyes from his mother. He reached out with his index finger and touched Rodolphus' arm. Rodolphus flinched as Voldemort tossed back his head and laughed.

A second passed and then the clearing was filled with popping noises as masked wizards Apparated to their new Lord...

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. The Voldemort/Tom at the end is the son of Voldemort and Bellatrix (yes random but in one of the books Bellatrix is described as leaning lovingly towards Voldemort). He was raised by his mother's husband Rodolphus and was two when the Battle of Hogwarts took place. He is another version of his father.**

**This is a really long chapter so please don't expect chapters like this a lot. It took me three months to write this and school is about to start again. I will try to update at least once a week but I make no promises.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, even if you hate it! I need the criticism to get better and I feel all warm and fuzzy when I get a review. Thanks again!**

**~bookworm**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day is the Hardest

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know there are people who are reading this but not reviewing so I'm making a new rule. I need _FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! Also, please tell me if you would like longer chapters but less often or shorter chapters more often (even then I don't promise that it will happen because of school)._**

**_Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. All I own is the plot and a few characters like Orion and Cassi that I made up myself. Although my friends are working on a plan for world domination... maybe I can have Harry Potter_**

* * *

Lily Potter and the Beginning of the Third War Ch. 2: First Day is Always the Hardest (or so they say)

Lily opened her eyes as the first rays of sunlight entered the window by the bed. She sat up slowly, afraid of making too much noise and waking the other girls. She smiled as she drank in her surroundings.

The night before Lily had been too busy meeting her roommates to take in the dormitory. Tapestries and banners in scarlet and gold lined the walls many depicting heroic deeds. Three arched windows provided an excellent view of the grounds. The four-poster beds had lush, red curtains that could be drawn to conceal the bed. Lily already loved the room.

Lily quietly clambered out of bed; she glanced at the clock, 6:37, and groaned inwardly. She was not a morning person but once she woke up she didn't go back to sleep. At the end of her bed her trunk was sitting open. She grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Standing in the scalding water Lily felt a twinge of annoyance completely at odds with her excitement. She got out of the shower and put her uniform on, smirking when she realized how short the skirt was. James and Albus were going to hate it!

Looking in the mirror she put on a bit of makeup and pulled her hair back in a headband. By the time she finished getting ready the rest of the tower was up. Cassi got ready quickly and the two girls headed to the Common Room.

Breakfast didn't begin until 8:00 and classes were at 9:00. There were only a few students already in the Common Room waiting for friends and they found Orion and Matt sitting in two of the best armchairs.

"Good morning!" Cassi chirped.

Matt returned the greeting while Orion glared at the girls. Lily jumped when she felt the twinge of annoyance again. She didn't notice that Orion had looked startled at the moment she felt the annoyance…

Matt stood up and yawned. "Come on, we might as well head down to the Great Hall," he mumbled to the group.

"That's what I just said!" Orion snarled.

"Yes, well," Matt began, "I thought it would be best for us to wait for the girls. You know chivalry and all…"

Cassi giggled as Matt held his arm out to her, "After you milady."

Orion levered himself out of the chair and turned to Lily, "Come on Princess, might as well follow them."

Lily smacked him upside the head and stalked out the Portrait Hole. "Hey!" Orion called as he followed her down the hall. "That hurt!"

"Good," Lily glared at him.

"C'mon Princess, what did I do?" he whined. Lily took another swipe at Orion and he ducked. "Ha!--Ow fu--" Lily had punched him in the arm after he ducked.

She turned around in the middle of the hall and said in a low and deadly voice, "Do not, under any circumstance, ever call me Princess again! You know how much I hate that nickname."

Orion smirked, remembering the incident. Not long after they had first met Lily had "ordered" Orion to get her a s'more and he had replied with sarcasm, 'Yes, Princess' and the nickname had stuck. "Why do you think I use it, Princess?" Orion asked.

Lily turned and continued towards the Great Hall. Orion ambled behind her with his hands in his robes. When he took his seat at the Gryffindor table it was next to Matt who was entertaining the girls with the story of when Orion hit the Whomping Willow.

"So the bludger is coming right at him but he doesn't move because then he would miss the shot. Right when he releases the quaffle the bludger hits him and the broom heads out of the stadium towards the Whomping Willow. Madam Hooch calls a time out and the teachers all rush to try and stop the broom with the unconscious Orion on top. They get to the tree after his broom has been completely smashed. He's hanging by his robes from a branch that is whipping all over the place. McGonagall immobilized the tree and got Orion down," Matt paused.

By now both girls were laughing uncontrollably at the anecdote. "In the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey heals all of his bruises and broken bones only to find he was bitten about thirty times. She gave Orion a general antidote for venom but all it did was make it worse. Three days later Orion was in St. Mungo's being treated for excessive exposure to Doxy Venom."

"In his defense, Orion had been fighting off the flu for most of the year so he was already vulnerable…" Matt finished.

When the girls finally stopped laughing Lily turned to Orion, "That is quite impressive, getting nearly killed by a bludger then picking a fight with the Whomping Willow only to be taken down by a few doxies?" She tsked.

Orion glared at her, "Your point?"

Lily shrugged and continued eating, barely concealing her smile. Orion opened his mouth to begin a verbal lashing at Matt but was stopped when Professor Longbottom reached their group handing out times tables.

Longbottom smiled at Lily, "Hello Ms. Potter, I trust you are enjoying Hogwarts."

"Of course Mr.—I mean Professor, " Lily replied.

Longbottom tapped the schedules he was holding, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Thomas, unfortunately you both missed too much school last term to continue into third year. Therefore you both will be retaking second year. This means that you will have a dormitory to yourselves. We felt it would be unfair to put you in the second year dormitory and inappropriate to keep you in your current dormitory. Come see me after dinner and we will make the final arrangements."

The two boys nodded, both looking shocked and a bit confused. It was a dream come true for the two troublemakers since they wouldn't have to sneak around their roommates anymore. Lily rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Cassi.

Longbottom gave the four their times tables and continued down the table. Lily and Cassi looked at their schedules.

_**Monday:**_

8:00-9:00 Breakfast in Great Hall

9:00-10:30 Charms, Prof. Flitwick

10:30-12:00 Herbology, Prof. Longbottom

12:00-1:00 Lunch in Great Hall

1:00-2:30 Potions, Prof. Malfoy

2:30-4:00 Transfiguration, Prof. Patil

4:00-5:00 Free Period

5:00-6:00 Dinner in Great Hall

_**Tuesday:**_

8:00-9:00 Breakfast in Great Hall

9:00-10:30 Defense Against Dark Arts, Prof. Lupin

10:30-12:00 Transfiguration, Prof. Patil

12:00-1:00 Lunch in Great Hall

1:00-2:30 History of Magic, Prof. Binns

2:30-4:00 Charms, Prof. Flitwick

4:00-5:00 Potions, Prof. Malfoy

5:00-6:00 Dinner in Great Hall

_**Wednesday:**_

8:00-9:00 Breakfast in Great Hall

9:00-10:00 History of Magic, Prof. Binns

10:00-11:00 Potions, Prof. Malfoy

11:00-12:00 Flying Lessons, Mad. Hooch (until Halloween, then free period)

12:00-1:00 Lunch in Great Hall

1:00-2:30 Transfiguration, Prof. Patil

2:30-4:00 Herbology, Prof. Longbottom

4:00-5:00 Free Period

5:00-6:00 Dinner in Great Hall

12:00am-1:30 Astronomy, Prof. Sinistra

_**Thursday:**_

8:00-9:00 Breakfast in Great Hall

9:00-10:00 Free Period

10:00-11:00 Charms, Prof. Flitwick

11:00-12:00 Herbology, Prof. Longbottom

12:00-1:00 Lunch in Great Hall

1:00-2:30 History of Magic, Prof. Binns

2:30-5:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts, Prof. Lupin

5:00-6:00 Dinner in Great Hall

_**Friday:**_

8:00-9:00 Breakfast in Great Hall

9:00-10:00 Herbology, Prof. Longbottom

10:00-11:00 Charms, Prof. Flitwick

11:00-12:00 Transfiguration, Prof. Patil

12:00-1:00 Lunch in Great Hall

1:00-2:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts, Prof. Lupin

2:00-3:00 Potions, Prof. Malfoy

3:00-4:00 History of Magic, Prof. Binns

4:00-5:00 Free Period

5:00-6:00 Dinner in Great Hall

12:00am-1:30 Astronomy, Prof. Sinistra

Of course the girls had every class together since they were both in Gryffindor, Orion and Matt had the same Free Period in the afternoon and one during the girls' Flying Lessons that the four would eventually be able to hang out during.

A few minutes before 9:00 the girls got up and headed to Charms with the other first years. They entered the classroom nervously and took seats. Ravenclaws on one side, Gryffindors on the other, boys and girls sitting separately within their houses. Professor Flitwick walked in and smiled slightly. Every year it was always the same with the first years. Houses stuck together the first day, as did girls and boys, they were always nervous that first week of term or so.

Flitwick climbed on top of his stack of books behind the desk and cleared his throat. The few whispers that had continued after he walked into the room immediately stopped. "Good morning class!" he called.

A few people mumbled, "Good morning Professor."

Flitwick smiled. "Welcome to Charms! In this class you will learn how to charm objects to behave against their natural ways. Now can someone tell me the difference between a charm and a curse?"

Cassi and Lily both stuck their hands in the air. "Ahh--Ms. Malfoy is it?"

Cassi nodded, "A charm is often considered the opposite of a curse. While a curse is typically evil a charm is good and often sends some amount of happiness with it."

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick said. "Now, does anyone know why charms are not considered transfiguration?"

Again, Lily and Cassi raised their hands. "Ms. Potter!" Flitwick called.

"A charm only changes the behavior of an object where as transfigurations changes one object into another without allowing the object to retain any of its former properties."

"Another five points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick announced. By then many of the Ravenclaws were glaring daggers at the two girls for stealing their reputation as the ones who knew the answers.

Flitwick gazed around the room again, "I hope you all have purchased _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling and T_he Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 _by Miranda Goshawk. At this time please take out _Magical Theory_ and proceed to take notes on chapter one."

The class worked in silence for the remainder of the period and many students jumped when the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Homework is a foot and a half of parchment on the properties of charms by Friday," Flitwick squeaked as the first years packed up.

The Gryffindors raced outside to the greenhouses for Herbology while the Ravenclaws headed to the dungeons for Potions. Outside the greenhouses Professor Longbottom was waiting for the first years. Once they had all gathered, divided Gryffindors and Slytherins, he led them into Greenhouse one. The class proceeded reasonably well with Cassi and Lily answering all the questions. By lunch the two had won Gryffindor a total of twenty points putting them in the lead for the House Cup.

Lunch was a welcome break from school for the girls. Orion and Matt sat down with Orion ranting "We already have two essays due by Wednesday and we have to practice the Flame Freezing Charm before tomorrow!"

Cassi grinned, "Well we have an essay for charms due Friday but otherwise that's it. Right Lily?"

"Yep!" Lily agreed while helping herself to some chicken. She dropped the fork when she was struck by an overwhelming urge to throttle Cassi. She looked at Orion and saw his surprise before he managed to resume his moody demeanor. She shrugged, there was time to ponder the strange occurrence later.

After lunch the girls walked slowly to the dungeons, dreading the class that awaited them. Cassi's father was the Potions teacher and neither girl wanted to know what he thought of their friendship nor the fact that they were both in Gryffindor.

Following advice given by Matt the two grabbed a desk in the back of the room as they waited for the class to begin. This class was with the Slytherins again and many students were whispering to friends while glaring at the other house. All talking stopped when Professor Malfoy swept in.

"Good afternoon class," he said evenly.

"Good afternoon Professor Malfoy," many of the Slytherins replied. (After all he is their head of house).

"Welcome to Potions," he began. "This class will be immensely different than your other classes. There are those of you who will master the subtle science that is potion making and others who will not return after fifth year. I expect everyone to work hard in this class no matter how you feel about it. If you do I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

The entire room was silent as they hung onto Malfoy's every word. "Can anyone tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Lily and Cassi both put their hands in the air. Malfoy scanned the room, "Ms. Potter?"

"A sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death, sir," Lily said.

Malfoy sneered, "Does anyone know where to look to find a bezoar?"

Again Cassi and Lily raised their hands. Malfoy looked around again, "Ms. Malfoy?"

Cassi took a deep breath, "In the stomach of a goat, sir."

He only nodded, "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Ms. Potter?"

"They are the same plant, also known as aconite, sir," Lily replied smugly. She took special satisfaction in showing off to Malfoy after hearing all the stories her father told about him.

"Open _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger and begin taking notes on the first chapter. When you are finished you may go. Homework is two feet of parchment on the uses of a bezoar due tomorrow as well as the notes if you don't finish now," Malfoy said as he began pacing around the dungeon.

Cassi and Lily quickly took notes having already read the chapter. As they closed their books the bell rang. All of the Gryffindors were walking out of the dungeons on their way to Transfiguration when they were stopped at the top of the steps by the third year Slytherins led by Scorpius.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Scorpius drawled. "The little Potter bitch and my sister. Bloody disgraces, both of them. I'm sure you think you're brilliant after that little stunt on the train yesterday. I'll get you back Potter, have no doubt about that."

"Good luck with that Malfoy," Lily retorted. "After all I'm obviously stronger than you and I have three elder brothers to help _me_ get _you_…"

Cassi giggled, "Don't forget me and Orion too!"

The Gryffindors pushed past the Slytherins and continued to class. Scorpius watched them go looking as if he had just swallowed cat sick.

Transfiguration passed quickly with the professor (Padma Patil) telling them what they should expect to cover this year and that tomorrow would be a practical lesson. It was an easy class after Potions.

By the end of the class period Lily's confrontation with Scorpius was all over the school. While Cassi and Lily were doing their Potions homework, Matt and Orion were plotting revenge… Dinner was suspenseful as the students waited for Scorpius to make his move and violence to break out.

After dinner Lily and Cassi helped Matt and Orion with their homework then listened to their plan for Scorpius. There was only one flaw: they had no way to guarantee they would not be caught. Luckily, Lily knew a solution.

"I have a way to make sure we don't get caught… I can get us an Invisibility Cloak," Lily grinned devilishly.

Matt and Orion gaped at her then smirked. "Perfect!" they chorused.

Lily left to find James and borrow the cloak from him after they had finalized their plans. At 12:30 that night the four left Gryffindor Tower and headed towards the Slytherin Common Room, ready to take revenge…

* * *

**A/N: So you've read now review. I will not post until I get five reviews and anyone can review. Don't worry there will be more action next chapter. After all Scorpius is getting pranked and Voldy Jr. is still out there...**

**A cookie to the first person who can guess what is going on with Orion and Lily involving annoyance and throttling... _REVIEW!!!!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3: First Strike

**A/N: Here it is, Chapter three. Unfortunately of the FIVE REVIEWS I wanted I only got THREE (very nice and awesome) reviews. I love those people who reviewed!**

**Reviewers: THANK YOU LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry this is so late.**

**Non-Reviewers: I know you're reading... SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Same as last chapter: _FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Also, last chapter I said Orion was a chaser and first chapter I said he was a beater. Well the answer is he's a chaser. Sorry for the mixup.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just wish I did. The only thing I own is the plot and a few characters but even then it's kinda iffy cuz I'm drawing a lot on J.K. Rowling. So please don't sue me! I'm not trying to make money off of this.**

* * *

Lily Potter and the Beginning of the Third War Ch. 3:

_Previously in Albania:_

_A second passed and then the clearing was filled with popping noises as masked wizards Apparated to their Lord…_

The first few who appeared in he clearing walked over to the young man standing in the center. It was obvious from the way the second man stood that the younger one was in charge. He was the one who called the Death Eaters for the first time in over twenty years. Those who had arrived almost instantaneously circled around the young man, examining him, measuring his worth. He looked the same as the original Voldemort except younger.

After ten minutes of waiting Voldemort turned to the gathered Death Eaters and gestured for them to create a circle. "Welcome," he said in the high-pitched voice he always spoke with.

Many of the Death Eaters shivered, he sounded much like his predecessor though none of them were sure if the original Voldemort was back (again). "I am sure that many of you are curious as to who I am," he paused here. "I am Lord Voldemort." Gasps were heard around the circle and many people turned to their neighbors to whisper.

"No, I am not my father come back from the dead. I am the son of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. I am the insurance policy that the ideas my father began would not be forgotten. Yes, he knew there was a chance that Harry Potter could defeat him and as such I was conceived. There is no way now that the supremacy of Purebloods will not continue," Voldemort paused.

The gathered Death Eaters stood still, a rapt audience to his words. "Tonight, we shall resume our plans to take over the Ministry of Magic. Tonight, we shall resume recruiting for our army. Tonight, the world shall once again know of our existence!" The Death Eaters began yelling in support of their new lord.

"Tonight we shall strike a blow in the very heart of the ministry!" There was more yelling.

"Ms. Marietta Delacroix is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She has recently been passing laws that have increased the penalties for Muggle baiting as well as prejudice against Mudbloods. She lives in London with her Mudblood husband and half-breed brats… Who would like to, hmm… how shall I put this delicately? Take care of them?" Voldemort said.

All of the Death Eaters stepped forward eagerly. Voldemort motioned for them to step back into place, "There is another ministry employee, one Cho Lee is a member of the Department of Magical Education. It is her reforms that are pushing for all Hogwarts students to take Muggle Studies. She also married a Muggle and lives in Edinborough. Any volunteers to take car of this problem?" Voldemort chuckled.

Again, every Death Eater present stepped forward and again Voldemort motioned them back.

"Finally, a member of the magical society has tried to join the Muggles. Katerina Silancien, once a member of a distinguished Pureblood family she left magical society to live as a Muggle. Tonight the world will know what we think of such traitors. Ms. Silancien lives in Oxford," Voldemort finished in barely a whisper.

Every Death Eater stood ready for more. They waited in silence for Voldemort to speak again. "Because there are so few of us still alive and free we shall all be present when we deal with these 'problems.' Tonight the world shall remember that our cause has never died!" Voldemort turned on the spot and Disapparated.

The Death Eaters followed their lord and appeared with small pops and swishing cloaks on a London street. A Death Eater quickly aimed his wand at the street lamps and the shattered. The street was plunged into black.

* * *

_Three Hours Later..._

"Harry? Harry?" a voice called out quietly.

Harry climbed out of bed and grabbed his wand and glasses. Silently he crept downstairs and to the living room. The fire was blazing and a tall, lanky figure was moving towards the stairs.

"Freeze," Harry commanded lowly. "Declare yourself."

The figure froze, "Harry, it's me… Ron."

Harry flicked his wand at the lights and the room brightened. "Bloody hell Ron! You should know better than to sneak around my house at night. Old habits and all…"

Ron gave a dry laugh, "Those habits might be useful soon. I just got an owl from the Ministry, there are reports of the Dark Mark being seen tonight."

A shadow passed over Harry's face as he remembered the last time he had seen the Dark Mark… He sat down heavily, "How many?"

"At least three Marks, the reports are from all over Oxford, London, and Edinborough."

Harry stood up, "Well, I suppose I had best get dressed."

As Harry began to change Ginny woke up, "Harry, what's going on?"

"The Dark Mark's been seen again. Ron's downstairs waiting for me. You go back to sleep, I'm heading in to the office. I'll send you and owl when I know more."

Ginny smiled slightly, "It's just like the old days. Be careful Harry." They kissed and Harry left.

* * *

Lily smiled as she sat down at the Gryffindor table on Friday morning. Her first week at Hogwarts was almost over and she and Cassi had quickly become top of every class. She was hoping that the teachers wouldn't assign too much homework over the weekend as the four friends were finalizing their plans for Scorpius.

As the Hall filled up the mail began to arrive. A nondescript tawny owl landed in front of Lily. She carefully took the letter from it and read the note in Hagrid's messy scrawl:

Lily—

I just wanted to invite you down for tea on Sunday. Come down around 2:00 and join your brothers. You can bring along a friend if you want.

-Hagrid

"Cassi, Hagrid has invited me to tea on Sunday. You should come with!" Lily said enthusiastically.

Cassi nodded as she unfurled the _Daily Prophet_. She gasped and laid the paper flat on the table. The front-page headline read: "DARK MARK SEEN AGAIN."

"Read the bloody article!" Orion nearly yelled. Despite his family's history Orion was very anti-dark magic and he wanted to be an auror some day.

Lily grabbed the paper and began reading:

_"Dark Mark Seen Again, by Rita Skeeter. Last night this reporter discovered the truthbehind the Ministry of Magic's heightened security alert level. On Sunday night the Auror Department received reports of Dark Mark sightings in Oxford, London, and Edinborough. The Dark Mark was last seen during the days when You-Know-Who was in power and often marks the place where a murder has occurred. It is a symbol directly associated with You-Know-Who and his supporters known as 'Death Eaters.'_

_I discovered that the one of the three homes attacked belong to Marietta Delacroix, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She lived in London. Also present when the attack occurred were Ms. Delacroix's husband and children. The entire family had been killed by the time the team of aurors arrived at the scene._

_Also, Cho Lee, a member of the Department of Magical Education, was attacked. She and her husband lived in Edinborough alone. As in the case of the Delacroixs both were dead when the aurors arrived._

_Finally, Katerina Silancien, who left Wizarding society to live as a muggle, was found dead by a team of aurors in her Oxford home._

_Are these attacks a statement about the current aims of the ministry? The Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley, was unavailable for comment about these attacks. But this reporter managed to secure a statement from Harry Potter, the head of the Auror Department as well as the one who defeated You-Know-Who once and for all. Potter says, "We do not know who is responsible for these attacks other than the Death Eaters. Perhaps this is only a resurgence of Death Eater sentiments or we could be facing an entirely new threat. It is too soon to say anything other than [You-Know-Who] has not come back to life."_

_I wonder if perhaps the fact that these were all those who were killed had been supported by Potter is relevant… Perhaps this is an attack against Potter himself as well as the government._

_The Ministry of Magic has asked the public not to panic whilst they investigate these attacks. The Ministry asks that anyone who sees or hears anything suspicious report the incident to the government._

_This reporter will continue to monitor the situation and to keep the public informed of any developments in the case."_

Lily finished the article and looked up from the paper. The other three were stunned at the news. How could this have happened? Who was behind these attacks?

Very few of the other students appeared to have even read the article yet the teachers at the head table were obviously disturbed. "What are we going to do?" Cassi asked.

"_We_ can't do anything," Lily started. "_We_ are stuck in school. And my dad probably has all of the aurors working on the case. They'll catch the guy who did it…"

Matt nodded in agreement. Orion only grinned wickedly, "I know what we can do…"

They turned to look at him, "We can get revenge on Scorpius…" The four got up and departed the table for class with slightly lighter hearts. This weekend was going to be great!

* * *

Monday morning Lily, Cassi, Orion, and Matt were some of the first people in the Great Hall for breakfast. The majority of the school had arrived by 8:30, including Scorpius. Orion was vibrating with excitement and Lily could feel the full level of his lust for vengeance on Scorpius.

Lily shrugged when she felt a surge of hatred towards Scorpius; these random emotions that seemingly came from Orion were becoming increasingly frequent. She still hadn't figured out what was happening nor had she told Cassi but it was becoming normal for the occurrences to come at least twice a day.

Suddenly there was a loud popping and a poof of smoke from the Slytherin table. When the smoke cleared Scorpius was standing on top of the Slytherin table attempting to salsa with long blond hair, a hot pink evening gown with matching shoes, and a fair amount of cleavage and makeup. The entire hall began to laugh, even a few of the teachers smiled. Scorpius continued his "dance" for another few minutes then fled the Great Hall to much laughter. Many of the Slytherins had laughed and the Gryffindor table was roaring. Draco Malfoy stood up from the high table and followed his son out of the hall, clearly on his way to set Scorpius back to normal.

Breakfast finished soon after and the students headed to class. For the rest of the week Scorpius was mocked mercilessly in every class, passing period, and meal. He had mocked to many people in his short time at Hogwarts for anyone to even consider showing him mercy.

As Lily sat in class listening to Flitwick she blinked only to find herself Herbology listening to Professor Sprout. Matt was standing next to her and she could register Orion's shock at finding himself in a similar situation. She blinked again and was back in Charms.

That night Lily explained to Cassi what had been happening just as Orion was explaining the same thing to Matt. Neither friend had any ideas about the occurrence although Cassi promised to check the library during her free time for anything similar to what was happening to Lily and Orion.

* * *

**A/N: You read, so review!!! Next chapter when I have FIVE REVIEWS!!!**

**What do you guys think of the prank on Scorpius? I know it's kind of lame... but it would be a nightmare for a thirteen year old boy like Scorpius...**

**Any guesses on what's up with Lily and Orion yet????**

**Thanks a ton for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Match

**A/N: Here is Chap Four and I'm sad I didn't get any reviews on the last one... I'm done with school now so I have tons more time to write and I'm planning to. But I need you guys to review and the stories that get the most reviews are the ones that require a certain number for each chapter. So _FIVE REVIEWS PLEASE!_ This chapter is kind of important... Enjoy!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I posted this as soon as it was done so it's a bit rough!**

**Disclaimer: *Checks list of ownership* Dang it! I still don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Lily Potter and the Beginning of the Third War Ch. 4: First Match

Lily shivered as she climbed out of bed. It was early Saturday morning, the second week in school had come to an end and Lily had wanted to sleep in for once. Unfortunately she had spent a sleepless night due to the nightmares about Quidditch. Lily had been playing Quidditch with her family since she was seven and had always played Seeker in her family games. Tryouts for the Gryffindor House Quidditch team were today and Lily was planning on going for Seeker.

She knew it was unlikely that she would make the team but she had to try; she was the daughter of two of the greatest Hogwarts Quidditch players and had a reputation to uphold. It didn't help her confidence that James hadn't made the team until his second year. And that was only because one of the beaters got hurt and he was the reserve.

Lily kicked off the covers and took off for the bathroom. She felt nauseous just thinking about the tryouts later that day. After a quick shower Lily went back to her room where she began to work on her homework. It wasn't like she had a lot of work to do that weekend but Lily liked to stay ahead in class. Writing the essay for History of Magic was boring enough for her to completely forget about Quidditch trials.

Too soon Lily finished her essay for Binns. She dug through her bag looking for other homework that didn't require her visiting the library; there was none left. Lily sighed and checked her watch to find it was almost 7:30…way too early to be up on a Saturday.

She rooted around in her trunk until she found a book, it was an old muggle story entitled _Twilight_. The entire book was about an ordinary girl who fell in love with a vampire. It was one of her favorite books when she wanted to leave her world. Lily left the dormitory and headed to the Common Room to read in peace.

It was 8:15 when she was interrupted. "_Twilight_," Orion said. "Hmm, sounds fascinating. What is it? Some factual book about what occurs when the sun sets?"

Lily glared at him, "No! It's a romance between an ordinary girl and a vampire."

Orion reached out and snatched the book from her hands, he opened to the page she was on and began reading aloud: "'It makes me…anxious…to be away from you.'" Orion feigned gagging and tossed the book to Lily.

"It sounds sappy. And stupid," he remarked nonchalantly as he settled into a chair.

Lily glared at him and carefully bookmarked her place, "It is sappy! And that's why I like it, it lets me escape from reality when I get stressed."

Orion looked at her appraisingly, "What are you stressed about?"

Lily gulped hoping she could lie her way through this (she wasn't sure how Orion would react to her trying out), "School and class, I have so much homework!"

Orion snorted, "See here's why I don't believe you. I had the strangest dream right before I woke up this morning of you sitting in your dormitory, writing an essay for Binns. Now that seems pretty realistic to me, so I don't really think school is stressing you out."

"Ugh!" Lily growled. "Why must you point out all the details that ruin my lies? I honestly don't want to tell you why I'm stressed out because you will laugh."

"I swear I will not laugh unless it is something totally ridiculous," Orion placed his hand in the air as though swearing an oath.

"Fine, I'm going to try out for Quidditch."

Orion smirked slightly, "What position?"

Lily looked confused, "Seeker."

"Nice, I didn't know you played."

"Only a little bit when my family wants to play. Albus always refuses to play and my mum likes to be chaser so I play Seeker."

Orion smiled, "You will probably be great! Our last Seeker was awful, so anyone with experience will be amazing compared to him! I have to tryout again this year so you won't be alone."

"Thanks," Lily smiled shyly at him.

Orion stood up, "Now, would you go see if my dear younger sister has awoken yet? I'm gonna go bother Matt. I didn't get up this early to miss breakfast!"

Lily grinned and ran up the stairs with her book. She returned to the Common Room two minutes later with Cassi just as Orion and Matt were leaving their dormitory. The four headed down to breakfast where they forced Lily to eat before heading out to the Quidditch Pitch for tryouts.

* * *

Zachary Bradford was the Quidditch captain this year. He was a Seventh Year and had played Beater for five of those years. He was quick and efficient in the way he ran tryouts, those on the team were told to help run drills and observe possible players.

First, all of the students were told to separate by year first, second, third, etc. Then they were divided into groups of ten and told to fly around the pitch for three laps. Of the first and second years, only five students survived the three laps.

There were three positions open this year, including Orion's former position as Chaser. The other two were Seeker and another Chaser.

After the basic flying test the remaining students divided up by position. The Chaser tryouts went first. Each player was given ten shots at the keeper. They had to make eight of them to continue on to the next round, which consisted of flying and scoring while dodging bludgers.

Orion was obviously the number one Chaser; he scored every time he made a shot. The other Chaser was a fifth year named Jacob Yoss, he was almost as good as Orion but he missed one shot while dodging a bludger.

Next up were the Seekers. Lily stood next to the sixth and seventh years she would be going up against and gulped. The first drill was to catch golf balls thrown by the team. Lily caught every single one thrown at her while the others missed between two and three. Bradford weeded out the worst and then had the last three people attempt to catch a snitch while dodging bludgers. Lily caught her snitch the soonest and avoided every bludger sent her way, including a few nasty ones from her brother.

It was one in the afternoon by the time the tryouts were over with. Lily had become the new Seeker. After the team worked out the practice schedule, they headed inside for lunch.

After lunch Bradford approached Lily, "C'mon Potter, we need to see Professor McGonagall about getting you a decent broom."

Lily nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall. They approached the gargoyle statues outside of the head's office. "Excuse me," Bradford said as politely as possible. "We would like to speak to Professor McGonagall if she is available right now."

The gargoyles moved aside silently and the two rode to the top in silence.

"Mr. Bradford, Miss Potter, and what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well Professor, Potter here just made Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I was hoping an exception to the rule about first years owning brooms could be made…" Bradford said.

"Miss Potter, do you own a broom at home?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, a Windswept," Lily said smiling. She liked McGonagall and had for years since she was such a good friend with Lily's parents.

McGonagall looked thoughtful for a second, "You may write home and have your parents send you your broom Miss Potter since you have mad the Quidditch team."

"Thank you Professor!" the two chorused together.

* * *

Bradford pushed the Quidditch team hard in practice, forcing everyone to perform their best. Gryffindor hadn't lost a match in eight years and he refused to let them lose now. Lily found herself returning to the Common Room just before curfew with piles of homework waiting. She would then wake up the next day and doing it all again.

Once it had become clear to the teachers that Lily and Cassi where ahead of the rest of their year. They were being assigned homework from the second term. While Lily and Orion were at Quidditch practice, Cassia and Matt spent time together on homework, growing closer and closer as they did.

Gryffindor was scheduled to play Hufflepuff in the first Quidditch match of the season the weekend after Halloween.

Lily sighed as she put down her Potions essay and stretched. It was near two in the morning and the next day was Halloween. There was only a week left until the first match and Bradford was insisting on daily practices beginning the day after Halloween.

Lily rolled up her essay and gathered her books before heading up the stairs to bed.

* * *

"LILY!" Cassi shouted the next morning.

Lily rolled over and groaned.

"C'mon Lily," Cassi began poking and shaking Lily as she attempted to drag her best friend out of bed.

"Don' wanna go swimmin' today, Al," Lily mumbled. She pulled the blankets over her head.

Cassi sighed and yanked the blankets off of Lily, "WAKE UP!"

Lily curled into a ball and placed a pillow over her head.

Cassi looked around the room panicking; then she laid eyes on the pitcher of water on the bedside table. She reached out and grabbed it and upended it on Lily's bed before she lost her resolve to wake her up no matter what.

"AUGH!" Lily shrieked while Cassi laughed.

"C'mon sleepy head!" Cassi giggled, "It's time for breakfast and class. I bet Matt already got Orion out of bed which is ridiculous considering he never wakes up on time for anything!"

Lily groaned and rolled out of bed. She and Cassi walked downstairs together ten minutes later.

When they reached the Common Room they found it deserted. "Great. They left us," Lily said sarcastically.

Cassi rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock," she muttered.

Lily smirked and rushed out of the Common Room. They entered the Great Hall and sat down across from Orion and Matt.

Lily poured herself a goblet of Pumpkin Juice and began buttering a piece of toast.

"So..." Orion began as he put his fork down. "Did you enjoy your wakeup call?

Lily glared at him, "No more than you enjoyed yours."

The "bond" between Lily and Orion had increased as they spent more and more time together. It was to the point where they were constantly aware of the other. It was also beginning to get awkward because Orion was a thirteen-year-old boy with certain urges…

Lily finished her toast and stood up. "C'mon Cass, we should get to Transfiguration before we're late."

Cassi nodded and the two girls left. Orion and Matt followed them a few minutes later.

* * *

Lily sighed as she dumped her bag in the Common Room. She was so exhausted. Due to the holiday and extended weekend the teachers had piled on the homework assuming they had time to do it.

Unfortunately, Bradford had decided the Quidditch team would practice nearly the entire weekend doing strength work when they couldn't be on the field and talking strategy at night.

To Lily, this weekend was going to be a total nightmare. Tonight she was determined to enjoy the feast then do as much of her homework as possible before midnight.

The Halloween feast was amazing as usual. Live bats, giant pumpkins, and of course, the ghosts were all seen around the Great Hall. The house elves had outdone themselves this year with each dish being somehow related to Halloween and with different surprises hidden in a few of them.

Lily was reminded of her uncle George who was constantly making food that caused—interesting—changes. His favorite were Canary Creams, where the result was turning into a canary, and Red Rolls, where the eater's hair turned Weasley red.

After the feast they went returned to the Common Room where, with Cassi's help, Lily managed to finish nearly all of her homework. The rest she would copy from Cassi later.

By the end of the next week Lily was beginning to hate Bradford. She and Orion half-jokingly called him the Slave Master. The rest of the team had heard them say it once and it had caught on. Only Bradford had no idea about the nickname.

* * *

The day of the first Quidditch match Lily woke up early. She ran into the bathroom and vomited. Her nerves were even worse than the day of tryouts. Today wasn't just in front of a few people; it was in front of the _entire_ school.

Once Lily had calmed down she climbed into the shower and changed into her Quidditch uniform. She left the robe off and instead opted to carry it over her arm.

Lily grabbed a book and walked down to the Common Room. She curled up on the couch and began to read in order to while away the three hours before breakfast. She didn't even look up as Orion entered and sat down in an armchair across from her with a sketchpad.

Neither looked up from their respective activities until a camera flash went off. It was James and Alice Longbottom. The two were best friends and Lily knew they had been on again off again boyfriend and girlfriend.

Lily gave James her best glare and rolled her eyes while Orion hurriedly hid his sketchpad. Alice was smirking the whole time.

"What?" James asked innocently. "I hope I didn't interrupt your little date…"

Lily stood up about to murder James, "It is not a date!"

James continued laughing, "Sure it isn't."

Alice and Orion intervened when Lily jumped towards James. Orion caught Lily around the waist and pulled her back while Alice stepped in the middle of the two siblings.

"Calm down Lily," she said pacifistically. "And James, you really shouldn't tease her. In case you haven't noticed she's been overly stressed because of Quidditch and homework."

James nodded solemnly, "You're right. I'm sorry Lil. Just relax, you're gonna do great today."

Lily smiled, "Sorry I snapped at you. But you do realize Orion and I are just friends, right?"

"Yes, I realize that," James said with a small smile.

The two siblings hugged while Alice, trying not to laugh, and Orion, extremely confused, watched.

"Are they always like this?" Orion asked Alice.

Alice gave up and started to laugh, "Yeah. I've watched them go from trying to kill each other to pranking Albus in about a second."

James and Lily joined the laughter, "Ah, good times… We were so innocent…"

"Were you ever innocent?" Orion commented.

"Nope!" Lily and Alice said together.

James pretended to be hurt, "I wish you realized how sweet and innocent I truly am."

Alice laughed and grabbed his hand, "Come on sweet and innocent boy. We are going down to breakfast."

The two exited the Portrait Hole laughing.

Orion looked at Lily, "Are they…?"

"Probably. They've been on and off for years. It won't be long until they end up married," Lily shrugged. "C'mon, we should go get some breakfast too."

As the two left Lily said, "What were you doing that you hid when James walked in?"

"Oh—uh—nothing really," Orion replied offhandedly.

Breakfast was an ordeal for Lily. She still felt queasy because of nerves and did not want to eat. After an hour of coaxing James, Alice, Albus, Orion, Cassi, Matt, and Bradford had managed to get Lily to eat a piece of toast and two bites of eggs.

The team got up and headed down to the Quidditch Pitch 45 minutes before the match began to cheers from the Gryffindor table.

In the locker room Bradford gave his pep talk then let the team sit and talk. Lily was beginning to look green so Orion and James walked over to her. "You okay Lil?" James asked.

Lily shook her head.

"Don't worry, you were by far the best Seeker that tried out, you're gonna do great," Orion said.

"Yeah," James added. "If you aren't careful you're gonna end up just like dad. Youngest Quidditch player who always wins the games and saves the entire school."

Lily smiled and opened her mouth to speak just as Bradford said, "Let's go."

The team shouldered their brooms and headed out of the locker rooms. "Whatever happens out there, just have fun," Bradford said.

All too soon the captains were shaking hands and Madam Hooch had released the Snitch. At first Lily had trouble focusing on her task of finding the Snitch. Eventually she managed to search for the Snitch while keeping track of the game.

"And it's Malfoy with the Quaffle, he passes to Yoss, who passes to Swartley who passes back to Malfoy and he talks the shot… SCORE!" shouted Lorcan Scamander. Lorcan was Luna's son and the commentator for Quidditch matches.

Lily smiled. Gryffindor was winning. The match continued for a while with Gryffindor continuing to score. The Chasers worked in perfect sync and the Beaters made sure to help their Chasers out.

Lily looked at the Seeker for Hufflepuff, Audrey Burt. She didn't know much about the girl other than she was a Sixth Year and had been on the team for two years. According to the rest of the team she was good if she saw the Snitch and the other Seeker took a while to catch on.

Bradford had instructed Lily to search for the Snitch but keep an eye on Burt. That's exactly what she was doing.

As the game continued Gryffindor came to lead one hundred twenty to ten with ten goals scored by Orion.

Lily spotted the Snitch hovering at the Gryffindor end of the pitch as Jacob Yoss scored again. Gryffindor was leading one hundred sixty to twenty. Unfortunately, Burt was closer to the Snitch than Lily.

Cautiously, Lily began to circle slowly to the Gryffindor end of the pitch, never taking her eyes off the Snitch. Burt saw Lily and then saw the Snitch.

The race was on.

Both girls took off towards the end of the pitch. Everyone turned to watch as Lorcan began to scream, "AND THE SEEKER'S HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH! IT'S A RACE TO THE GRYFFINDOR END OF THE PITCH… AND POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH!"

The entire stadium shook with the cheers of the crowd. Lily held the Snitch up triumphantly as Lorcan yelled, "GRYFFINDOR WINS THREE HUNDRED TEN TO TWENTY!"

The Gryffindor team divulged on Lily as she landed and began congratulating her. This win put Gryffindor in the lead for House Cup. As Lily was carried off the field she saw her parents standing off to the side grinning at her.

"Good catch Lil," Harry yelled to her. All Lily could do was smile.

Maybe all those practices had been worth it…

After the win, the Gryffindor Common Room filled and the partying began. It lasted well into the night with James and Alice disappearing before returning with Butter Beers and other treats multiple times. It wasn't until Peter Weasley began threatening detention that anyone went up to their dorms.

Lily had spent the night with her best friends just relaxing. Matt and Cassi both kept talking about the amazing catch Lily had made and Orion's many goals while Orion and Lily just sat, listening.

Overall it had been a very good first few months of school for Lily.

_

* * *

In Albania_…

"My Lord," Aceline Mulciber murmured. "You called us?"

"Yes, I did," Voldemort said softly. The entire room was dead silent.

Voldemort gazed around the circle of assembled Death Eaters and smiled, "Our numbers have increased quickly…"

"Although our work in September went well people are beginning to forget just how vulnerable they truly are," he began. "On Christmas Eve, while the Ministry is celebrating, we shall have a celebration of our own."

The assembled Death Eaters began to smile. The air had changed, now they were no longer scared, they were excited.

"We shall deal a swift blow to the Muggles that the Ministry are so keen to protect… We shall attack the Muggles in celebration of the holiday season and remind the Wizarding Community we are gaining strength and they are powerless to stop us…" Voldemort finished speaking.

The Death Eaters hung onto his every word, ready to do exactly as he commanded…

* * *

**A/N: I would be eternally grateful if you would review... What do you think? Do you like the James/Alice thing? Anybody know what's going on between Lily and Orion yet? Do you like Voldy Jr.? How was the Quidditch? See! There are lots of things you could review about. And criticism is welcomed! I will hopefully update soon. If you have anything you would like to see in this story tell me and I will try to work it in as best as I can. Thanks for reading!**

**Now, if you would be so kind as to just hit that little green button down there that would be great. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5: Choices

**A/N: Look! I'm back! This is probably the fastest I've updated ever! I still haven't gotten the reviews I want... But I wrote this and decided to put it up anyway. There might be a few errors in this as usual so I'm sorry. Also, sorry for any mistakes about the differences between America and England. I am American so I may have messed up some of the phrasing and such...**

**Again, please review! It makes me happy and makes me feel like writing more!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did why would I be writing fanfiction?**

* * *

Lily Potter and the Beginning of the Third War Chapter 5: Choices

As the end of November approached Lily and Cassi began to relax. They were so far ahead in their classes that the exams at the end of the term would be a breeze. Bradford had backed off on Quidditch practices since the team had beat Hufflepuff so badly and their next game wasn't until after Valentine's Day.

The morning of November 16th found Lily sound asleep in her dorm. She was dreaming…

_It was pouring rain and she was flying around Potter Manor on her new broom. Orion was chasing her, yelling after her but she was too far away to hear what he was shouting. Lily felt an incredible amount of panic inside of her. Wherever she was going, she needed to hurry._

_Eventually, Lily began to angle down on her broom. She had long since left Potter Manor and was flying over the open countryside. Orion was still following her. As she dove he caught up and she heard him yell, "Lily, please stop and think before you just go plunging in there!"_

_Lily glanced behind her, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY 'RION! I'M GOING TO SAVE THEM." Lily continued to plunge toward the ground._

"_I'm not asking you to stop," Orion yelled to her as pacifyingly as possible. "I'm asking you to wait for me and come up with a plan."_

_Lily had to slow as she approached the ground and pulled out of her dive. Orion continued to fly full speed after her. Lily landed hard and climbed off of her broom. Orion was still seven feet above the ground going full speed. He jumped off and rolled to his feet as his broom dropped out of the sky._

_Lily spun around with her wand already drawn. Orion held his hands up. He sent calming waves to Lily through their bond and took a few steps toward her. He was very nervous, since Lily looked ready to snap, her hair was flying around her giving the idea she was on fire and her entire body glowed with the amount of magic she was about to release._

"_Lily, please just listen to me," he pleaded._

_Lily lowered her wand and Orion stepped closer._

"_Princess, I want you to stop and think. You can't go charging in there without a plan. If there's one thing I've learned through the two years I've known you it's that a plan is a good idea," Orion said._

_Lily looked ready to explode, "A PLAN? YOU WANT ME TO COME UP WITH A PLAN? MATT AND CASSI ARE IN HIS HANDS AND YOU WANT A PLAN?"_

"_I KNOW!" Orion yelled. He grabbed Lily's arms and flinched as the magic began to flood between them. He was able to absorb a lot of her excess power and keep her from blowing anything up._

_Orion took a deep breath, "I know. It's my sister and best friend in there. And I want to go charging in and save them but we're just a couple of second years… We need a plan if we want to save them."_

"_O-o-okay," Lily stammered. She was starting to calm down…_

_Because of the bond between the two they were able to share thoughts and quickly made a plan. They had a basic idea of the layout of the fortress, it wouldn't be too hard to get inside and find their friends._

_Using magic, they dug under the fortress and into the lower levels…_

_Then she was running down the stone passageway with Orion behind her. Their feet were almost silent on the wet floor. They came around a corner and saw a door that had two guards in front of it._

_Lily Stunned one while Orion Petrified the other before they could raise an alarm._

_Orion grabbed the handle and pulled, "Damn! It's locked."_

_Lily couldn't help but smirk, "Alohomora!" She whispered with her wand on the lock. The door clicked open._

_Inside a horrifying scene met their eyes…_

Lily sat bolt upright breathing hard and panicking. She immediately looked to her right to see Cassi in bed next to her, sleeping peacefully. Lily shivered. Not a good dream, and it felt so real…

She climbed out of bed and took a long, hot shower before heading to the Common Room. She found Orion sitting in an armchair frowning into the fire. Lily winced, he must have seen her nightmare.

She turned and started to head back to the dorm when Orion stopped her, "Don't go."

He moved toward the stairs as Lily stepped off and turned to face him. "D'you want to talk about it?" he asked tentatively.

Lily just looked at him. Orion chuckled. "I'll take that as a no then…"

All Lily could do was smile slightly. Orion did something shocking, he reached out and hugged Lily. Lily stepped into the hug and wrapped her arms around Orion.

"It just felt so real…" Lily muttered as Orion held her.

He nodded, "I know."

They stood together for a while until they heard a snigger from the stairs to the boys' dormitories. It was James.

"Anh," he snickered. "Look at my baby sister and her boyfriend… Gettin' all cuddly in the Common Room."

The two broke apart blushing. Lily put her hands on her hips and glared at James, who took an involuntary step backwards… Although she was far younger than he, James was terrified of his sister's temper.

"He was comforting me," Lily growled. "I had had a nightmare and he was comforting me! Something my brother should be doing…"

James held his hands up, "I'm sorry Lil. You know I was just joking… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine James!" Lily snapped. "And where might I ask are you going so early today?"

James looked sheepish and muttered something unintelligible.

Orion smirked as Lily asked, "What was that? Did you say Alice?"

That made James blush and Orion laugh. Luckily James was saved from his baby sister's attack by the appearance of Alice in the room. Orion and Lily both started laughing ridiculously hard at the irony of Alice arriving at that very moment.

Alice simply looked at the two younger students before grabbing James' hand and pulling him away, "C'mon James… Leave them alone."

Lily sat and talked about Quidditch until Cassi and Matt emerged from the dorms. The quartet headed down to breakfast and another day of classes.

Breakfast proceeded as usual with Matt and Orion horsing around and making everyone around them laugh, until the post arrived. Two large tawny owls swooped down to Lily and Cassi with a letter attached for each girl.

Cassi and Lily looked at each other confused. They only ever got mail from their parents…

"Ooo," Orion started. "What'd you guys do?"

"Nothing," Cassi said.

Matt shrugged, "Well that's McGonagall's handwriting on the envelopes so you had better open them…"

The girls looked at each other and opened the letters together. Lily's read:

Dear Miss Potter,

Would you please come to the Headmistress's office at 8:00 this evening in order to discuss your future at Hogwarts? Your parents will be in attendance as will Miss Cassiopeia Malfoy and her parents and other members of the faculty. The password is maroon.

Sincerely,

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

"What does yours say Cass?" Lily asked.

"The same," Cassi said nervously. "What do they mean about our 'future at Hogwarts' and why are our parents going to be there?"

Lily shrugged while Matt and Orion watched trying not to laugh. When Lily saw Orion trying to hold his laughter in she glared at him, "Why are you laughing? This could be really serious."

"Well," he began. "I don't think you're in trouble since she never says please if you are in trouble for something…"

This calmed Cassi down but Lily just shrugged. She was just excited to see her parents again. The day seemed to be excruciatingly slow for Lily because she was counting down the time until the meeting with McGonagall.

* * *

After classes and dinner she and Cassi sat in the Common Room working on their homework and studying for their exams. At ten to eight they left the Common Room and headed to McGonagall's office.

They entered the stairs and knocked on the office door. "Enter," a voice commanded.

The two girls stepped inside the office to find their parents, McGonagall, Flitwick, Longbottom, Patil, and Lupin.

Lily ran over and hugged her parents since she hadn't seen them since the beginning of school.

"Now that we're all here," McGonagall began. "We can discuss the reason we are here."

Everyone took their seats and looked at McGonagall expectantly. "Miss Potter, Miss Malfoy, it has come to my attention that you are incredibly advanced in your coursework. In fact, you have essentially completed your First Year and begun some of the Second Year coursework."

Lily and Cassi blushed, they knew they were ahead but not how far ahead, they just did what they were told to do…

"The faculty has also noticed that you two tend to spend the majority of your time with each other and/or with Matthew Thomas and Orion Malfoy," McGonagall said. "Although, you are friends with your dorm mates you do not seek them out and they do not seek you out."

The girls nodded. They didn't really hang out with the other girls in their dorm since they were so close to each other.

McGonagall looked at Lily and Cassi then at their parents. "We would like to offer you a unique opportunity… Depending on what you decide we want to give you the final exam for first year before the Winter Holidays. This would allow you to enter the next term as Second Years."

Lily looked thrilled. It would mean she had outdone her aunt Hermione… On the other hand, it would mean meeting new girls and getting comfortable sharing a room with them…

Cassi looked scared. She was much more shy than Lily and was scared of having to spend all her time with older students… But she would get to learn more if she did it…

The girls looked at each other.

Professor Longbottom cut in, "Of course you have time to think it over and decide. Also, you will have a similar situation as Matt and Orion with your room. The two of you would share a room of your own."

That made life easier depending on what they decided to do…

"Ladies," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "You are both outstanding students and we would be thrilled if you would take this opportunity but you need to think this over. Go ahead and talk to your friends and family before you decide but make sure you chose what _you_ want to do."

"I must ask that you have your answer to Professor Longbottom by the end of the month so we are able to make the necessary preparations," McGonagall finished.

The two nodded and stood to leave. They knew a dismissal when they heard one. Their parents followed them out. The Malfoys headed to the dungeons and Draco's office while the Potters stood outside the head's office talking.

"Lily," Ginny said. "We are so proud of you. You have done an amazing job this year!"

Harry hugged his daughter then looked at her, "Do you really spend so much time with Malfoys?"

Lily sighed, "Yes, and this is why I didn't tell you."

Harry opened his mouth and Lily held up her hand. "I've known Cassi since we were nine and we both went exploring in the forest. And Orion and I have known each other since he was 12 and I was ten."

Ginny closed her eyes and took a breath, "Lily, are you saying you've been in the forest without permission?"

Lily stuck out her chin and nodded. Harry looked about ready to explode, "Lily Luna Potter! I told you not to go into the forest for a reason! I didn't want you interacting with those people before you had to go to school."

"DAD!" Lily yelled. "They are two of my best friends! And I don't give a crap what you think about that! In case you didn't notice you, both of them are in Gryffindor and they haven't done a damn thing wrong!"

Ginny placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Lily, please calm down. Your father is just worried about you."

Lily took a deep breath and glared at her parents, "Well I really don't care what either of you thinks about my friends. Also, I want to take the opportunity. I want to do Second Year next term. In fact I'm going to."

Ginny nodded but Harry was still fuming about the Malfoy thing.

"I'll see you when I get home for the holidays," Lily stated as she turned and walked off toward Gryffindor Tower.

She beat Cassi back and sat down with Matt and Orion who were studying. "What was that about?" Matt asked.

Lily sighed, "Well they want Cassi and I to come back after the holidays as Second Years…"

Matt whistled in awe. And Orion snorted.

"Are you going to?" Matt asked excitedly.

Lily shrugged, "I'm not sure about Cass, but I'm planning to."

Orion watched Lily for a few seconds before interrupting the conversation, "Then why are you upset?"

"Um, my parents—well—my dad, isn't exactly happy about my friendship with you and Cassi…" Lily muttered. Orion looked outraged, although he wasn't as close to Lily as he was to his other friends, he was still quite protective of Lily.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning," Lily said. She stood up and exited the Common Room.

* * *

Cassi and Lily spent the next week thinking and talking. Although they had both already made up their minds, they wanted to get other people's opinions. Orion was the only one who wasn't exactly giving his advice on which they should do.

Finally, Lily and Cassi stayed after class to talk to Professor Longbottom.

"Miss Potter, Miss Malfoy, what can I help you with?" he asked.

"We've made up our minds about the opportunity you proposed to us," Cassi mumbled.

Longbottom looked at them expectantly, "Well?"

Lily looked at Cassi who nodded her assent, "We accept."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! _PLEASE REVIEW!_ I won't require five reviews even though the stories with the most reviews tend to require reviews. I know a lot of people have looked at this story so please take the time to review. Go ahead and tell me anything, even if you hate it!**

**Thanks again! Hopefully I will update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: The New Marauders

**A/N: So it's been a long time since I updated. I'm sorry about that! I was all ready to sit down and write this chapter and then...nothing. I got major writers block except for the dream Lily has at the end... Finally, I managed to sit down and get this out. I probably won't update for a while since school is starting back up but I will try my hardest to write more. Please, please, please review! Thanks for reading!**

******Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything that goes with it. It ain't mine. I also don't own any of the songs used in this chapter.**

* * *

Lily Potter and the Beginning of the Third War Chapter 6: The New Marauders

The first Monday in December, Matt and Orion sat in the Common after class. They were whispering to each other and would immediately stop talking when someone came near them. The girls arrived from the library and sat down next to them.

"So whatcha doin'?" Lily asked.

The boys looked at each other guiltily and said, in unison, "Nothing."

Cassi snorted, "Yeah, nothing good."

Lily smirked, "Come now boys, be honest."

The guys looked at each other before nodding, "We're trying to think of a really good prank to do on the last day of term…"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Cassi exploded. She was very into following the rules….

Lily grinned, "And…."

"And we have nothing," Matt sighed. "Can either of you think of anything good?"

Cassi shook her head, "Oh no! I am _not_ participating in this! We could get detention."

Lily looked thoughtful, "Well…I might have one but it's one James and I were working on together… He has to join before I tell what it is."

Orion turned to Matt hurriedly, "Quick! Go get James and tell him what we're doing. Let him bring whoever he wants to."

Cassi pulled out her homework and began working. Every so often she would look at her best friend as though she was insane.

"Well you sure agreed to letting James join pretty quickly but had to think about letting Cass and I in," Lily teased Orion.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I remembered that last year James pulled this great prank so having him join us wouldn't be a bad idea."

Lily snorted, "He gets that from my Grandpa and Uncle."

"What d'you mean?"

"My dad's dad was a member of this group called the Marauder's they played pranks all the time. And my Uncle George used to have a twin brother and together they caused all sorts of trouble! You know that bit of swamp in the Charms corridor?"

Orion nodded in understanding looking shocked, he really didn't know much about the Potter/Weasley family…

"Fred and George did that. Apparently, Flitwick left that little bit 'cause it was really impressive magic," Lily finished.

Orion grinned, "You obviously inherited those genes."

Lily opened her mouth to give a biting reply when Matt returned with James and Alice.

"I hear you need some help planning a prank?" James asked cockily.

Lily rolled her eyes.

Orion nodded fervently, "Lily said you were a good prankster."

James flashed Lily a smirk, "Ah, Lil' Red, you flatter me."

"I said that you and I were working on a prank and that I couldn't tell them if you weren't here. But if you're going to be insufferable we'll just figure it out on our own," Lily smiled innocently at her elder brother. "Oh, and don't call me Lil' Red," she added with a glare.

James gulped; he knew what that look meant, "Okay. Tell them."

"We were thinking of doing something Christmas themed to each house at dinner the last night of term. Like turning all of the Slytherins into human Christmas trees and sing Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree all night…" Lily explained.

Orion, Matt, Alice, and Cassi nodded. (Cassi had given up trying to do her homework when James and Alice arrived.)

"Not bad," Alice nodded.

James shrugged, "The problem is we can't figure out what to do to any other house…."

Matt spoke up, "We could just focus on Slytherin."

A wicked grin spread across Alice's round face, "If we focus on Slytherin we could decorate them and even get Professor Malfoy…"

The rest of the group nodded vigorously. "Okay here's what we do…" James said and the group leaned in to listen.

The end of the term came quickly. Lily and Cassi spent the majority of their time studying. By now it was common knowledge that the two girls were going to be in Second Year when they returned from the holidays. The girls they shared a dorm with were actually happy for Lily and Cassi when they heard the news. Of course, they would all stay friends but the fact that Lily and Cassi wouldn't be there the whole time wouldn't affect the group too much.

Despite the fact that she was still upset with her dad's reaction to her friendship with the Malfoys, Lily was going home for the holiday. As were both her brothers although Al was a bit reluctant, he wanted to stay at school and study.

Lily had laughed at Albus when he said that he needed to study. Al was one of the most studious people she knew and was prone to spending entire days in the library at home reading about one topic or another.

The second to last night of term the six pranksters met in the Common Room at midnight. James brought the cloak and Lily brought the map. The kids were supposed to share the map and cloak but Al rarely wanted to use them and James used the cloak more than the map. That left the map to Lily.

"I've been thinking," James began

"Uh oh!" Alice said.

"Never a good thing, but continue," Lily smiled to her brother.

James glared at the two, "We need a name. And we need a way to sign our work."

"What kind of name?" Alice asked. She had known James for her entire life and was a bit worried about what he wanted them to be called.

James shrugged, "Something that strikes fear into the hearts of everyone. Like 'The Avengers'."

The guys all nodded at that idea while the girls groaned.

"I am not running around at night pulling pranks with a group called 'The Avengers'," Cassi stated.

Lily looked thoughtful, "How about, 'The New Marauders'?"

James and Alice grinned. They had heard stories about the Marauders for most of their life and knew the kind of reaction that would get.

Matt, Cassi, and Orion looked confused. "Why new?" Matt asked.

"There was a group made up of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew like 50 years ago called the Marauders," James explained.

"But Pettigrew doesn't really count. He betrayed James and was just a tag along on most things. He's not important," Lily interrupted.

"They pulled all sorts of crazy pranks and stunts while they were at Hogwarts. Most of the teachers will get the joke and be worried and some of the students will too. All of them died in the two wars… It would be a great way to honor them if we named ourselves that but we would have a lot to live up to," James finished.

Matt, Cassi, and Orion nodded in agreement. They understood the importance of the name to the Potter kids and were willing to try and live up to the reputation of the first Marauders.

With that they six snuck out of Gryffindor tower to pull their prank….

* * *

The New Marauders could hardly contain their excitement the next day. When dinner finally arrived after a final day of exams the six sat down expectantly.

Professor McGonagall stood to make her speech, "Good evening. Tonight we celebrate the end of the term. So, I would like to wish you all Happy Holidays. Enjoy the feast!"

Everyone clapped and dug in as the food appeared on the tables. Finally, as the dessert appeared, all of the Slytherin students turned into Christmas trees. On top of every tree (person) there was a yellow and blue star in honor of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Silver tinsel hung from the branches, and best of all, red and gold lion ornaments roared as they swung around.

Up at the staff table Draco Malfoy stood up on the table with red hair, red skin, and green robes and began to sing:

_"Rocking around the Christmas tree _

_At the Christmas party hop _

_Mistletoe hung where you can see _

_Ev'ry couple tries to stop"_

The Slytherin table joined in for the chorus:

_"You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing _

_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas tree _

_Have a happy holiday _

_Everyone's dancing merrily _

_In a new old fashioned way"_

Again, Malfoy sang a solo:

_"Rocking around the Christmas tree _

_Let the Christmas Spirit ring _

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie _

_And we'll do some caroling"  
_

Once more the entire house sang together:

_"You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing _

_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" _

_Rocking around the Christmas tree _

_Have a happy holiday _

_Everyone's dancing merrily _

_In a new old fashioned way"_

By the time the song was over the rest of the students were dying of laughter and the teachers were struggling to hide smiles. Malfoy looked extremely pissed and was glaring at the Gryffindors. He knew it was them…

Malfoy opened his mouth to begin yelling and instead began to sing again very slowly along with the rest of the Slytherin house:

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,_

_How lovely are your branches!_

_In beauty green will always grow_

_Through summer sun and winter snow._

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,_

_How lovely are your branches!_

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,_

_You are the tree most loved!_

_How often you give us delight_

_In brightly shining Christmas light!_

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,_

_You are the tree most loved!_

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,_

_Your beauty green will teach me_

_That hope and love will ever be_

_The way to joy and peace for me._

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,_

_Your beauty green will teach me._

As the song came to an end snow fell from the ceiling and a large banner dropped from behind the staff table reading 'HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM THE NEW MARAUDERS!' in flashing red and green letters.

The Slytherins returned to normal, looking very angry and the rest of the school cheered and laughed. Dinner finished and the students headed up to bed, still talking about the prank.

The next day dawned bright and early as everyone who was going home made a last minute scramble to pack everything. Cassi and Lily hugged their friends goodbye and boarded the Hogwarts Express. They found an empty compartment and sat with Matt and Orion.

The four friends played Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap the whole ride home. Every once in a while different people would stop in to say hi but otherwise the journey was uneventful (unless you counted Orion losing an eyebrow while playing Exploding Snap with Lily and Lily had a laughing fit whenever she looked at him).

Lily climbed into the car after waving goodbye to her friends on the platform. She spent the ride home telling her family about the prank and how her first year had gone. The Potter family arrived home and in good spirits later that night. As Ginny went to cook dinner the boys took their trunks upstairs. Lily was about to follow when her dad stopped her.

"Lils," Harry began. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted about you being friends with the Malfoys."

Lily nodded.

"I know I tell you to be tolerant but I don't want to see my little girl ending up with the wrong crowd and getting hurt. Obviously, Cassiopeia and Orion are very nice people."

Lily smirked, "And how many times did you talk to Uncle Neville before you figured that out?"

Harry chuckled, "A few. But Lils, I really do want to make sure you stay safe and happy. And if the Malfoys are the people you want to hang out with that's fine with me. It's not like you're gonna marry one of them or something."

Lily made a disgusted face, "Ew! Dad! Cassi's my best friend and Orion's her brother, that's just weird! I hate Scorpius and Orion and I are just friends…Anyway, I'm too young to have a boyfriend. I'm focusing on my education." She added the last bit just to appease her dad.

Harry sighed, "All right sweetie. Why don't you go upstairs and unpack and I'm going to help your Mum with dinner."

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek, "Okay Daddy!"

* * *

The next few days passed peacefully with Lily meeting up in the forest with Orion and Cassi as often as possible. Little did the Potter and Malfoy families know the relative peace was not to last.

Christmas Eve arrived and Lily spent the day at the Burrow with her grandparents and family.

The Malfoy family spent the day preparing for their annual Christmas Eve Ball. The deal was that in 7th Year each of the kids would be allowed to invite one friend to the ball, until then they had to make do with the people on the guest list. Cassi and Orion both dreaded the event since the majority of the Hogwarts students were in Slytherin.

After a large meal and two presents each for the kids, the Weasley family(ies) left the Burrow and returned to their separate houses. Christmas day they all went to a different person's house and opened gifts and spent the day together. This year was Bill and Fleur's turn to host.

Lily curled up in her bed and went to sleep, her dreams starting innocent then turning darker and darker….

_

* * *

There is a small town on the southern coast of England. It is little more than a few cottages on a cliff above the ocean. The night is peaceful there. No dogs barking. No sirens screaming. No street lamps buzzing. _

_You see, this town is a place where muggles and wizards work together everyday. Here, the wizards can use their magic in the open because they live peacefully with the muggles. They help the muggles to develop their magic that they hold inside._

_It is one of the Ministry's most important experiments. Can muggles have their magic developed? Do all muggles have the ability to perform magic? These are just a few of the questions they hope to answer with this project. And so far, they are seeing results as the muggles develop their magic._

_A drifting of snow blankets the ground. Making each cottage look like a little ginger bread house dusted in sugar. Everything is peaceful. The only lights are the ones that grace the Christmas trees seen from the windows._

_As the poem says, "'Twas the Night before Christmas, and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…the children were snuggled, asleep in their beds as visions of sugar plums danced in their heads…"_

_This beautiful town had no idea of the danger it was in that night. The waves crashing on the shore were as normal as ever, acting as a lullaby to the sleeping inhabitants._

_Very few people knew this town existed, and those who did rarely thought of it. Tomorrow, every person in the Magical and Muggle worlds would know the name of the town, Utopia…An idealistic name but an apt one._

_Death descended on that town swiftly. Twelve people wearing black cloaks appeared about half a mile away from the village. They stood expectantly waiting for something. The only one who witnessed the appearance of these people was an owl swooping home after hunting._

_A thirteenth man stepped out of the shadows and nodded to the people already gathered. They each moved off in different directions, slowly working their way to Utopia. Each stopped when they reached their assigned spot._

_The leader began muttering under his breath, waving his wand. He was bringing down the wards._

_In the village a small girl rolled over in her sleep, tossing and turning, as her sweet dreams became nightmares. Very soon she would awaken to a nightmare scarier than anything she could ever imagine._

_An unspoken signal passed between the intruders and they moved forward. They reached the outskirts of the town each cast the same spell. A ring of fire encircled the town. An alarm charm to detect fires went off. Every person in the village was awakened as the alarm screamed._

_The fire began to enter the village. The intruders, actually Death Eaters, advanced cackling evilly. They took sick satisfaction in hurting these innocent people…_

_The little girl who had been dreaming was jerked awake by the sirens. She sat up and began crying. She didn't know what to do. Smoke was pouring into her room as the fire reached her home. _

_Suddenly a figure burst into her room and scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they ran out of the building. Once outside he put her down. "Adriana," he spoke forcefully. "You must stay close to me. No matter what happens, don't let go of me."_

_The girl, Adriana, nodded, "Yes, brother."_

_The two began to move across the village. They had to get out. About halfway across they met one of the Death Eaters, it was Voldemort. He smirked at the sight of the little girl hiding behind her brother._

_The boy raised his wand. Voldemort laughed, high and cold, there was nothing humorous about his laugh. "You think you can defy me boy," he hissed._

_With a flick of his wand, Voldemort sent the boy sprawling in the snow. The pristine white had become gray with the ash from the fire, but now red was added as the blood seeped out of his body._

"_Dalton!" Adriana screamed. She ran to his fallen body as Voldemort advanced on them. "Don't leave me! Please, wake up. Wake up brother! WAKE UP!" she was hysterical now._

_Dalton looked up at her and squeezed her hand. He smiled as reassuringly as possible, which didn't help much due to the increasing red stain. "It's going to be okay. Stay-strong," he choked out. He was fading fast. "I-love-you," he forced out. Finally, he went still._

_Adriana began sobbing, "Help me! Somebody help! My brother is dying!" No one came in the madness._

"_Please," she whispered looking at a random spot. For some reason she felt someone could see her… "Help me."_

_Voldemort stepped forward and raised his wand…_

* * *

Hundreds of miles away Lily Potter sat bolt upright in bed sweating and panting. She rushed out of her room and began yelling, "Daddy! Dad, something's happened!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I know I left you with a cliffie *evil laugh* but I am going to try my hardest to update soon. I know some people are going to be disappointed about the lack of interaction between the Potters and the Weasley family over the holiday but I'm going to try to put more in the next chapter.  
**

**Please review, I would love to hear everyone's thoughts. I am going to offer sneak peeks to people who can guess what's happening to Lily as well as what's developing between Orion and Lily.**

**Also, is there anything anyone would like to see in this story? Just tell me in a review and I will try to work it in.**

**Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

**A/N: I know! It's been a really long time between updates! I'm not sure what I think of this chapter...It's kind of rushed in parts...But I finished it and I just finished! So here it is. Please tell me what you think! Next chapter will most likely be about Voldemort Jr. and his merry band of Death Eaters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Would I be in school, doing homework, and writing fanfiction if I did?**

* * *

Lily Potter and the Beginning of the Third War Chapter 7: Answers

Harry heard his daughter's yell and came sprinting into her room, wand out, to see her curled in a fetal position under the covers. Tears were streaming down Lily's cheeks as she turned to look at her dad.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Harry asked calmingly as he sat on the bed and pulled Lily into his arms.

She hiccupped, "There was an a-a-attack. On a p-p-place called Utopia."

Harry's eyes widened, by now James and Albus had come in to protect their sister and Ginny had joined Harry on the bed. "Sweetie, I need you to tell me what you saw," Harry said softly.

Lily nodded and began talking. When she finished James and Albus looked scared and horrified. Ginny and Harry exchanged a glance before Harry stood up.

"I have to get to the office. If this really happened we're in a lot of trouble…" he began.

Ginny nodded, "I'll notify the Order and the DA. If this is another Dark Lord we need to be ready."

Albus and Lily both looked at their parents confused, sure they had heard stories about the war but they had never really been told much about the Order or the DA. They didn't even know they still existed…

James looked grim. In fourth year, for History of Magic, he had to write about the Second War and his parents had decided to tell him about the Order and the DA.

Harry gave his daughter one last hug before walking out to his own room. The boys followed after making sure Lily was okay.

Ginny sighed and held Lily close, "Lily, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine mum," Lily smiled weakly. "It just felt so real and I was watching through the eyes of a little six-year-old…"

"I know. You're only 11, you shouldn't be caught up in this…" Ginny murmured. "I'm going to go get dressed and contact the DA. Are you okay if I leave?"

Lily nodded. The moment Ginny walked out, she jumped off the bed and closed the door she grabbed her phone and texted Cassi and Orion, telling them what had happened. She could feel that Orion was awake and had seen her dream. He would be able to fill Cassi in on everything else. Lily quickly threw on jeans and a sweater before heading downstairs.

Harry was sitting at the table writing a letter. He looked up as Lily entered and smiled reassuringly at her. Of all the people in the house, Harry was the one who understood best what nightmares like the one Lily had just had could do to a person…

Harry finished writing the letter and sent it off with Hercules, the family owl. He stood up and stretched, "I have to go into the office and get a team together to check on Utopia…" Harry began walking towards the fireplace when Lily stopped him.

"Um…Dad, can I come with you?" she asked in a small voice.

Harry looked at his daughter debating. He most definitely didn't want her to see the carnage if there was anything…but he understood being kept out of everything. Ginny walked in at that moment and looked at her daughter and husband.

"Please," Lily pleaded. "I have to see…Even if it's bad."

Harry looked at Ginny who shrugged before saying, "I know you and I both understand being kept out of the loop. If she feels she can handle it, I'm okay with her going. Assuming what she saw in the dream was real, she won't be exposed to anything else and if it wasn't it will allay her fears."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, "On one condition, Lily, you have to let me put a Disillusionment charm on you. Oh, and you have to do everything I say."

Lily nodded, "Okay."

The two stepped over to the fireplace and Harry picked up a fistful of Floo Powder.

"MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" he said as he stepped into the flames. Lily followed suit and soon both were standing in the atrium of the ministry.

Harry led Lily to the lifts where they rode to the Auror Department. Inside there were a total of four aurors on duty (two junior, two senior), twice the number during wartime. They were all running around answering and sending owls.

When Harry walked in Benjy Pearson jumped up and began speaking quickly, "Sir, the fire alarms charms went off in Utopia as did the intruder charms… We've received no word about what has occurred."

Harry nodded, "Yes. I know."

No questions were asked about how Harry already knew about the event. They were used to their boss having information before they did.

"We already called in the senior staff and a few of the junior aurors. They should be here in a few moments," another Auror, Anne Jenkins, stated.

Harry nodded. "Good. As soon as every else arrives inform me. We are going to Utopia with a full squad. I'm going to send my daughter to the minister's home and notify him of the situation. I will be in my office reviewing the information we have."

The four aurors looked at the red head standing next to their boss. They had been wondering but hadn't asked about her. They figured they would find out in time.

Lily followed her father into the office.

"Lils, I need you to go to Percy and Audrey's house and get your uncle. Tell him there was an attack on Utopia and he needs to get her immediately," Harry told Lily.

Lily nodded, "Just one problem, how am I getting there?"

Harry grinned at his daughter, "With this." He picked up a quill from his desk and touched it with his wand. "_Portus_," he muttered.

"To come back, either Apparate with Percy, or touch this and say return," Harry finished.

Lily gave her dad a small smile before taking the Portkey. She felt the tug behind her navel and found herself standing in the living room of her aunt and uncle's house.

"Uncle Percy! Aunt Audrey! Wake Up!" Lily called as se ran up the stairs. She reached the master bedroom and threw open the door.

Percy stood up and grabbed his glasses. When he saw Lily he sighed, "Lily, you scared me! I thought you were a Death Eater…"

Lily just looked at her uncle calmly, "My Dad sent me. You have to come to the Ministry immediately!"

Percy sprinted to the wardrobe and then to the bathroom where he began getting dressed. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I had a dream about an attack on a place called Utopia. So Dad and I went to the Ministry and all the fire and intruder alarms in Utopia had gone off. The aurors haven't heard anything from Utopia."

Percy nodded as he exited the bathroom fully dressed. He kissed Audrey on the check and flicked his wand at a scrap of paper. Words appeared and the paper floated to land on Percy's pillow.

He turned to Lily, "What am I supposed to do with you?"

Lily smiled slightly, "Take me back to the Auror office."

Percy looked dubious but acquiesced in the end. He knew Lily would get back somehow; it would most likely be illegal and dangerous too…

"Grab my arm," he commanded. With a 'pop' they were gone from the room.

The Auror Headquarters were in a state of organized chaos. The rest of the aurors had arrived and were bustling around.

Percy and Lily arrived in the chaos and immediately headed to Harry's office. After a brief discussion Lily was Disillusioned and the group of Aurors set out to Utopia. They Apparated to the outskirts of town and made their way in slowly, forming a circle around the town then shrinking it, much like the Death Eaters had.

The entire town was in ruin. Many of the homes were still flaming in the winter air. The once pristine snow was dirty with ash and blood and yet the night was deathly silent.

The Auror force met up in the center of town and, after establishing there was no longer a threat, split into pairs to search the wreckage.

Harry removed the Disillusionment charm on Lily and had her lead he and Ron through what she saw in her dream.

They followed the exact path that Lily had seen until they came upon the body of the little girl and her brother. Lily broke down sobbing when she saw the bodies. Everything she had seen was true…A bunch of people had killed an entire, peaceful town, in cold blood.

Harry held his daughter as she wept. When she had calmed down, Harry pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and tapped it before handing it to Lily. She immediately glowed and returned home where Ginny did the best thing a mother can to comfort her daughter: Pulled out chocolate ice cream and a happy movie.

* * *

Later that morning Ginny took the kids and Flooed to the Burrow. Arthur had been called into the Ministry as well as Ron and Percy. For the majority of the morning it was just the Potters, Hermione and her kids, Audrey and her kids, George's family, Charlie's family, and Bill's family. Around 11 o'clock the men arrived from the Ministry.

Lily hung to the back as the rest of the family interrogated those who knew anything about the attack. Not once did her dad nor her uncle mention her involvement. Although they would never admit it, they knew it would be bad if it got out that Lily had seen the attack…

Harry had spent much of the day dwelling on the fact that there was no Seer blood in either his family or the Weasley's. The last time anyone had had visions of events in either family was Harry seeing inside of Voldemort's mind.

Since he knew Lily had never had a chance to turn into a Horcrux or develop that type of bond with anyone, something was most definitely going on with his daughter.

After the celebration at the Burrow, the Potters returned home. Harry spent much of his time at the Ministry, working tirelessly to find the culprit responsible for the attacks in September and again in Utopia. He feared the return of a new Dark Lord.

The signs were the same as they had been before…just more pronounced: disappearances (Marissa Lockhart had been missing for six months), murders (the three attacks in September), and attacks (the massacre of Utopia).

* * *

On December 29th, the Ministry issued an official statement about events of Christmas Eve. In their statement they claimed that part of their ability to launch such a quick response was due to the information of a confidential source. Also, there would be a monument built to all the people who had perished in the town.

Lily managed to convince her parents to allow here to visit Malfoy Manor a few times. Together she and Cassi researched in the library, sometimes accompanied by Orion and often followed by Aquarius. They looked for any and all information about the connection between Orion and Lily and how to stop it as well as the reason why Lily was having visions.

They managed to find a book on how to perform Occlumency. Lily and Orion began practicing each night before bed and their "cross-overs" into each other's minds had become less and less frequent.

There was only one explanation for why Lily was having visions…but it made no sense with her family history: she apparently was a Seer….

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please take the time to send me a review. Even if you hate it! I would love to hear everyone's opinion. Thanks again! I'll update as soon as possible but I'm in school and things are pretty busy.**


End file.
